Corks stoppers, also referred to as corks, are known in the art and used for sealing containers. Wikipedia, under the entry for BUNG, defines “A bung, stopper or cork is a truncated cylindrical or conical closure to seal a container, such as a bottle, tube or barrel. Unlike a lid, which encloses a container from the outside without displacing the inner volume, a bung is partially inserted inside the container to act as a seal. A glass stopper is often called a “ground glass joint” (or “joint taper”), a rubber stopper is sometimes called a “rubber bung”, and a cork stopper is called simply a “cork”. Bung stoppers used for wine bottles are referred to as “corks”, even when made from another material. A common every-day example of a bung is the cork of a wine bottle. Bungs are used to seal the bunghole of barrels. Other bungs, particularly those used in chemical barrels, may be made of metal and be screwed into place via threading”.
There are various types of cork openers that are used for opening corks, and specifically corks of wine bottles. One example of such cork openers is a corkscrew. The corkscrew comprises a steel screw that is screwed into the cork until its helix is firmly embedded in the cork. Once screwed-in, the cork is extracted by pulling the corkscrew. Such cork opener has the disadvantages of being unsafe do to its screw portion and of failing in case of insufficient grip in the cork. In some cases, the cork may break, dropping cork particles into the wine.